El completo manual del suicido
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Advertencia: Humor negro. Corea del SurxJapón. Kiku y yong-soo deciden  suicidarse juntos, pero se darán cuenta que morir es uan mucho más difícil que vivir, ¿Lograrán su fatídico objetivo o se encontraran con algo más valioso en el camino?


**_Free talk_**

**_Y de vuelta al mundo de los fics traigo tal vez el que sea la más caprichosa de mis ideas. Fanática de las parejas más disparejas en el fandom de hetalia se me ha ocurrido plasmar y presentar al mundo a una de mis parejas favoritas: Corea del SurxJapón, junto con un poco de humor negro ;) _**

**_Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones pertinentes:_**

**_Japón y Corea del Sur son países que se distinguen por sus altas tasas de suicidios, de ahí viene la idea para este fic. El completo manual del suicido es un libro escrito por _**_Wataru Tsurumi_**_. _****_Fue publicado por primera vez el 4 de julio de 1993 y vendió más de un millón de copias. El libro, que consta de 198 páginas, contiene un gran número de descripciones explícitas de distintos métodos de suicidio, de ahí tomé la idea para el título._**

**_Sin más que decir, sólo recuerdo que esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro y ningún personaje me pertenece._**

****Capítulo uno: Un ciego ve más que la gente común ****

**I**

¡Pero qué se creía _ese_ engreído!, repetía una y otra vez el enfurecido coreano en su mente, nunca había estado tan molesto en su vida. Entró dando un portazo al departamento y en la comodidad de su casa sacó a relucir todas las malas palabras que había aprendido durante su larga vida.

En la habitación de huéspedes, oculto del resto del mundo, Hyung-Soo escuchaba la demostración de palabrotas que daba su hermano al mismo tiempo que le escuchaba tirar cada objeto que se ponía a su paso. Para el norcoreano, ver perder la compostura a su 'noble' hermano era un espectáculo que disfrutaba bastante, sin embargo a últimas fechas se había vuelto la típica escena de la tarde.

Se levantó tranquilamente y tomó su bastón, conocía la casa de su hermano como si fuera la propia pese a que sus visitas eran escasas y cortas, sin embargo cada vez que su gemelo enloquecía le hacía falta el bastón para sortear los obstáculos que aparecían por todo el piso, un hombre ciego y lleno de orgullo como él no podía el lujo de caerse, ni frente a su hermano gemelo.

En la cocina, las sillas estaban desperdigadas y tal vez a algunas de ellas les hacían falta una pata o dos, por su parte Yong-Soo devoraba todo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda apretaba el cuello de la botella de soju.

-Comes, bebes y aun te da tiempo de blasfemar, y yo que comenzaba a creer que no tenías ningún talento- su voz era tan parecida a la de su hermano, pero el tinte de frialdad y arrogancia que despedía cada palabra le daba a Hyung-Soo un aire entre 'desgraciado' e 'hijo de puta' que portaba con orgullo allá a donde iba.

-¡Hyung, no estoy bebiendo!- avergonzado ocultó la botella tras de si.

-El ser ciego no me hace idiota, querido hermano- cada vez que Hyung-Soo hablaba de su ceguera con tanta normalidad, el corazón de Yong se retorcía y quería asegurarle que él haría todo lo posible para que sus ojos recuperaran la luz, pero bien sabía que el orgullo de Hyung estaba más allá de sus propias debilidades físicas y expresarlo solamente lograría ofenderle- y deja de mirarle con la boca abierta, que tienes el mismo rostro que yo.

-¡Yo no…!-volvió a replicar alejándose del refrigerador y procurando recoger todo aquello que había tirado o roto.

-Tú no…tú no…, según tú, tú _nunca_ haces nada, pero terminas haciéndolo- le dio la espalda y se desplazó por la destrozada sala hasta el gran ventanal que la iluminaba con los rayos anaranjados del atardecer. Mantuvo su vista fija hacia el paisaje de la urbanizada Seúl como si pudiera ver- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo que _no_ hiciste hoy? Si vas a desperdiciar cada semana tu dinero en reemplazar tus vulgares muebles, yo puedo recomendarte negocios más productivos…

-Sabes que pienso de las armas Hyung…-respondió con tono reprobatorio. Cada vez que su hermano se metía en negocios tan peligrosos parecía que sería la última vez que le vería con vida.

-¿Tan mal piensas de mí?- curvó sus labios en una sonrisa malvada fingiendo un tono ofendido que poco iba con él- comprendo que no te gusten mis armas, ¿Qué tal si me cambio el nombre a: Estados Unidos, eso ayudaría?

Y ahí iba de nuevo Hyung-Soo, su gemelo frunció el ceño y sin contestarte se dispuso a poner en orden su departamento; había dos temas que Hyung-Soo disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo: los errores de Yong-Soo y hablar mal de Estados Unidos. Ya habían pasado por tantas discusiones en base a lo último sin llegar a ningún lado que Yong comenzaba a creer que esa manía que Hyung le tenía a Estados Unidos tenía fundamentos demasiado sospechosos.

-¿Has oído que la gente suele decir: del oído al amor…?- interrumpió el surcoreano la perorata de su gemelo sobre lo hipócrita que era Alfred. Yong rió un poco cuando escuchó al otro blasfemar de la misma forma que lo había hecho él hace unos momentos, todo por culpa de 'ese' hombre. Dejó de barrer y de nuevo sintió una ola de furia inundarle, fue hasta que el 'crack' de la escoba al romperse le recordó que debía controlarse.

-Quien quiera que te haya arrancado del papel del 'noble y gentil Yong-Soo', merece mis respetos. Si fueras tan amable de proporcionarme su nombre…

-No estoy enfadado

-Modas curiosas las de los capitalistas en ese caso, en mis tierras las escobas sirven para barrer no para medir fuerzas.

Y el cielo ya se había tornado de un azul intenso adornado de pequeñas estrellas de frágil luz que no podía competir con la brillante luz de cada rascacielos de la ciudad. Hyung pareció perder el interés en el escenario nocturno, no lo conocía pero podía imaginar que en nada se parecía a la oscuridad de las noches de Pyongyang de las que tanto hablaban sus ciudadanos afligidos. Aún faltaba tiempo para que su gemelo terminara por hablar y contarle sus secretos, siempre lo hacía y él encontraba un placer maligno en escucharle y luego echarle en cara todo lo que hacía mal, aunque ésta vez no estaba totalmente preparado para lo que iba a escuchar:

-¡Todo ha sido culpa de ese estúpido Japón!- explotó por fin Yong-Soo.

-Pensé que este año la naturaleza nos haría el favor de llevárselo, pero tal parece que le quiere sobrevivir al venerable anciano Yao- siseó con desdén.

Esta vez no tuvo el tiempo para detenerse y reprenderle por hablar mal de su hermano mayor, tenía la boca muy ocupada en escupir maldiciones en contra de Japón.

-¡Entonces se ha ido con Inglaterra después de verse estado viendo con Jiong!- una pobre mesita pagó el reciente arrebato de furia de Yong-soo- ¡Y sé que Alfred también está involucrado! ¡Qué diablos le ven todos!... ¡Ah, y encima de eso se ha olvidado de la cita que teníamos!...claro era una cita de trabajo…

Hyung-Soo ya estaba cómodamente sentado en el único sillón que quedaba en pie, tenía las piernas cruzadas y las palmas de las manos unidas a la altura de su boca, dándole un aspecto de profunda reflexión.

-Si Japón es cómo lo recuerdo y la radiación no deformó su rostro, tiene las armas suficientes para convencer a otros…

-¡Ay no! ¡Ahora tú también!-lo señaló acusador con el dedo, de toda la frase no sabía que era lo que más le había enfurecido: que mencionara la posibilidad de que Japón estuviera deforme o que hablara de lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser- ¡Lo que me faltaba que mi propio hermano se interesara en Japón!

Por su parte Hyung comenzó a reír enfureciendo más a su explosivo hermano.

-¿Acaso olvidas lo más importante? Yo soy ciego, soy inmune a sus encantos…-de aquella plática ya había sacado todo lo que le interesaba, así que se levantó y antes de dirigirse a su cuarto pasó al lado de su hermano- yo estaría más preocupado por ti, ya que puedes verle…

En ese instante Yong-Soo se quedó de piedra mientras Hyung-Soo dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**II**

Dos días después a la discusión de los gemelos, Kiku se encontraba esperando a Yong-Soo un café del barrio de Shibuya, entre el resto de jóvenes y adolescentes que circulaban por las avenidas era fácil que Kiku se mezclara, sin embargo la ligera mueca de disgusto en su pétreo rostro lo diferenciaba de todos. Su acompañante ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso cuando generalmente parecía estar obsesionado con la puntualidad e incluso varias veces habían reñido por unos segundos de retraso.

Decidido a no esperarle más, dejó su silla y cómo si su acompañante hubiera esperado a romper la paciencia de Kiku, se mostró a los lejos. Vestido como cualquier otro joven apenas resaltaba, pero mientras más y más se acercaba el característico rizó se notaba, aunque Kiku pudo notar de inmediato grandes diferencias: el cabello largo y trenzado, la posición invertida de aquel rizo, el bastón…ese hombre no era Yong-Soo.

-Corea del Norte…

-El nombre que me han dado ustedes capitalistas, tengo uno mucho más acorde a mi persona-su discapacidad no era ningún problema para portarse con prepotencia y que cada palabra demostrara cuán orgulloso estaba de ser quien era.

Kiku aún no se había recobrado de la impresión de tener al jurado enemigo de Japón y Estados Unidos en su casa, estuvo a punto de tomar medidas 'más drásticas' contra aquel hombre cuando se dio cuenta de su estado: tal como decían los rumores, Corea del Norte estaba ciego, de la alarma pasó a la lastima.

-En su posición debería estar más preocupado por otros aspecto que por el nombre que pueda tener, Corea del Norte- su voz era fría, pero dejaba notar lo suficiente la lástima que sentía.

-Jamás he sentido lastima por ti, hazme el favor de no sentirla por mí.

Para Kiku, Hyung-Soo se merecía toda la compasición del mundo, desafortunadamente su afilada lengua y modos hacían muy difícil simpatizar con él, pese a que en el fondo de su ser, Kiku sintiera la vena de la culpa salir a flote cada vez que escuchaba hablar de él, procuraba decirse que su estado no era para nada su culpa. Yong-Soo había salido a flote a tal grado que se había vuelto 'una patada en el culo' para su economía, si Hyung-Soo no había mejorado era debido a su propia necedad.

Kiku Honda no tenía nada que ver con la miseria de Corea del Norte.

-Si busca a su hermano ha venido al lugar equivocado y si me disculpa yo estaba a punto de retirarme- ignoró sus últimas palabras y continuó con su plan de irse.

-Me alegra que no esté aquí, ya que te estoy buscando a ti.

De nuevo el joven coreano llamaba su atención, Kiku consideraba que a los supuestos inventos de Corea debían agregar: ser una molestia.

-Si está interesado en asuntos diplomáticos conoce muy bien cuales son los medios para concretar las citas- continuó hablándole lo más distante y secamente.

-Eso es muy aburrido- le sonrió con malicia- me gusta la privacidad. No son asuntos diplomáticos los que me han traído aquí. Tenía ganas de resolver la pregunta de mi hermano.

-La próxima vez dígale a Corea-san que venga el mismo a responder sus preguntas- era evidente que Corea del Norte sólo quería irritarle, por lo cual Kiku no iba a posponer más su retirada, su casa necesitaba toda su atención como para perderla en ese hombre.

-¿Qué ven todos en ti?- cuando formuló su pregunta Kiku y le llevaba algo de distancia de ventaja, por lo cual tuvo que gritar, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes- Mi hermano quería saber eso, afortunadamente soy ciego y puedo verte tal y cómo eres, así que puedo responder su pregunta.

Nuevamente Kiku se vio obligado a detenerse y acercarse lo suficiente para que Corea del Norte no volviera a gritar. Le hubiera gustado que repitiera aquella pregunta, pues su mente no alcanzaba a comprenderla o más bien no tenía sentido que Yong-Soo preguntara aquello. Desde que su proyecto había iniciado se habían visto obligados a convivir constantemente, siempre que estaban juntos sacaban lo peor de ellos y muchas veces Yong-Soo había hablado mal de su vida amorosa, siempre había creído que aquello se debía a que eran incapaces de llevarse bien, pero tal vez aquella pregunta tenía que ver con celos…

¿Pero celos hacia quién?

Tal vez estaba enamorado de alguien quien él conocía. Tal vez le creía muy poco para ser querido por otros.

¿A tal grado llegaba el desagrado de Corea por su persona?

La mente de Kiku iba y venía ante las posibilidades sin darse cuenta que le ponía más interés al tema del que hubiera deseado. Hyung-Soo disfrutaba el momento de confusión por el cual pasaba Japón.

-No veo como esa pregunta puede ser de interés para alguno de los dos, Yong…Corea-san debería mantenerse al margen de mi vida personal- los ojos de Kiku eran de un café tan oscuro que podía confundirse con negro y rara vez expresaban algún emoción a extraños, pero en aquel momento todo su cuerpo expresaba a molestia que sentía al sentirse ofendido de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a dilucidar.

-¡Qué forma tan elegante de mandar al diablo a una persona!- chasqueó la lengua- que lástima, en lugar de obtener mi respuesta me ha surgido una nueva pregunta: ¿Qué ve mi hermano en ti?

**III**

-Oye, babo, ¿Has notado como se te hacen unas pequeñas arruguitas entre los ojos cuando te enojas? ah, justo como esas- de alguna forma Yong-Soo estaba muy orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir, desafortunadamente Kiku no compartía su opinión sobre el humor-Hasta te hace ver más viejo.

Kiku aguantaba en silencio los comentarios de Corea, aquella noche no se iba a rebajar a su nivel, pese a que nada más de verlo recordaba a su gemelo, el cual había tenido la desgracia de encontrar hace unas horas.

Pasó las hojas del pequeño manual una y otra vez, esa noche cada palabra escrita en aquel librito le parecía una completa estupidez.

-En mi casa tenemos mejores estaciones de radio- Yong-Soo jugaba indiferente con el estéreo del auto de Japón. El poderoso autocontrol de Kiku estaba siendo puesto a prueba con cada queja de Corea: que si estaba mal la radio, que si la comida estaba rancia, que si las rosas de Sharon eran mejor que las flores de cerezo. Pronto el japonés comprendió que su pequeño libro podría ser más útil si se lo metía por el trasero a Corea.


End file.
